User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse vs The Looney Tunes Show
Before you ask, battle of the reboots. And, please, don't ban me for posting alot of rap battles in one day. You see, me and Robo were making TOO much rap battles (or.. *sigh* me...) so.. yeah, I never got the chance to post them. Sorry 'bout that. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! VS! THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW! BEGIN! Bugs Bunny: What’s up Doc’s, it's time to kick some asses, If you want, I could schedule you up for ADD problem classes. Daffy Duck: So we're facing a power-hungry mouse, who's on a show for little kids? Our show isn't obvious as hell, we got wits. Lola Bunny: OMIGOSH! Your show is so bad, that it's funny!, I bet Disney only made your stupid show to get some money. All: We’re funny! Your show is boring, like smelly feet!, Now all of you fuckers just met your defeat! Mickey Mouse: Why, hello “friends”! It’s me, Mickey Mouse! I’m sorry to say, I can’t let you in my clubhouse. Donald Duck: We may be a kids show, but who says we can’t swear?, FUCK YOUR CHILDHOOD RUINING SHOW, THAT I CAN’T EVEN BARE! Goofy: Huck, huck, it’s Goofy! Let’s learn some ABC’s, You think your show is better than ours? Guys, please! All: Your raps are totally sucking! What do we need to be beat you? Nothing! Bugs Bunny: We don’t need anything, you need a diaper, little babies!, Daffy Duck: Your show is creepy, cause of the CG! Lola Bunny: OMG Donald, like, totes take a chill pill! Bugs Bunny: Donald, you're just angry ‘cause you never learned the birds and the bees you fucked up duck bill! Daffy Duck: I’m the better Duck Donald, you voice sounds like someone from hell! Lola Bunny: A sailor hat? You and Steamboat Willie probably crashed a boat, I can tell! Bugs Bunny: Call it Duck, Dog, and Mouse season! All: Now we have realized, YOUR SHOW WAS MADE FOR NO FUCKING REASON! Mickey: Our turn, let’s burn Daffy and Lola, those major brats! Donald: DAFFY YOU NUMBSKULL! You’re such a dumbass! Minnie: Lola, you do not know how to look good, Mickey: I’ll kick your ass, not only in my clubhouse, MY NEIGHBORHOOD! Donald: Yeah I’ve got a sailor hat, but Daffy doesn’t wear SHIT! Minnie: You guys are jealous we got more fans, we’re from Disney, BITCH! Mickey: Ooh! We whooped these suckers with rap! Minnie, Mickey, Donald, AND Goofy: F*CK YEAH YOUR SHOW WAS CANCELLED, ‘CAUSE IT WAS CRAP! *record scratches, new beat* Rainbow Dash: Yo’ it’s Rainbow Dash, back again, This battle just got 20% cooler so it time for your show’s end! Pinkie Pie: I got psychic powers! Look what we’re rapping against, A Dora knock off with the IQ of a fence! Rarity: I got real class, you all are crazy, and messy, And when it comes to businesses, mine’s one of the best, see? Applejack: HEEHAW! Let me be honest with ‘yall here, We’re the show of this century, the rest of ‘yall are just queers. Fluttershy: Um.. if you don’t mind, I’ll speak on the mic now… *gasp* YAY! You weirdos will get tamed, like how Applejack herded those cows. Twilight: According to my books, Mickey’s a crook! Spike: Cartoon Network, and Disney suck, take a look! Rainbow Dash: I’m Buccaneer Blaze you guys like Sonic to your doom, And I’ll destroy you with a SONIC RAINBOOM! All: We don’t need the Elements of Harmony, to harm you, you shits, YOU MAY THINK YOU’RE GREAT BUT WE’VE GOT THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! Leonardo: We’re the TMNT, the best ninjas, you’ll see, We may have been trained by a rat, but he’s better than Mickey! Raphael: How about I stab you pricks with my sais, I’ll punch, kick, stab, you to your demise Donatello: We're the turtles and this rap battle's a rabbit race, Twilight, I’m smarter than you, I could say that anyday, Michelangelo: I’m the better party animal than Pinkie! Leonardo: You guys are ponies? No wonder they call you shitty! Raphael: Just cause we’re turtles, don’t think we’re slow! Donatello: Time to finish off this battle with a BOOYAKASHA, you know! Michelangelo: I should call you guys pizza, cause you’ve been devoured! Now remember, All: NEVER MESS WITH OUR TURTLE POWER! Blythe Baxter: It’s Blythe, here to show all these animals, How to be successful in life and be fashionable. Zoe Trent: I could sing like an angel, you're nothing but preschool shit, I can’t even believe all of your shows got greenlit! Penny Ling: I’m Penny Ling, finally getting to meet Fluttershy, We are the real deal, time to say your goodbyes. Pepper Clark: All of your jokes are bad jokes, mine are hilarious! Why did these fools try to battle us? Cause they’re idiots! (Hahaha!) Minka Mark: I’M MINKA MARK! PAINTING THINGS YOU PROBABLY CAN’T!, YOU’RE SHOWS ARE JUST RIP OFFS, BUT I DON’T MEAN TO RANT! Russell Ferguson: I got a plan, just show em our wrath! MLP:FIM’s Season 3 only had 13 episodes? That’s a laugh! Sunil Nevla: I may seem non violent, but you suck! We won this battle: so Vinnie? Back us up. Vinnie Terrio: YO! It’s Vinnie Terrio, not that mexican dog, And I’m a lizard, don’t you ever think I’m a frog. Pepper Clark: Fucking Mutated Turtles? Vinnie Terrio: Wait, what?! Russell Ferguson: Whatever you do, Minka Mark and Zoe Trent: Don’t underestimate us! Penny Ling: I’ll whoop my ribbon at you like a whip, Sunil Nevla: Umm… we’re good rappers? Blythe Baxter: You’ve came to the wrong pet shop, you shits! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Category:Blog posts